Belongs to You (I wish)
by chunsatic729
Summary: Update Chapter 3! YunJae- "Mauku. Jadilah kekasihku." / YooSu- Bagiku, Cinta itu adalah anugrah. anugrah yang Tuhan titipkan padaku untuk memiliki rasa padamu Junsu. mencintai tanpa syarat tidak menuntut kesempurnaan. karena aku juga tidak sempurna Junsu. hanya akan sempurnah bila adanya seorang Kim Junsu di sampingku/ Yaoi a.k.a BL/ for Cassiopeia and Shipper! YooSu-YunJae
1. Chapter 1

a **YunJae-YooSu** Story..

(._.)

_ (/^_*/)_

**_Belongs to You (I wish...)_**

**_Drama- Romance, M, Chaptered/?_**

**_Pairing : YooSu- YunJae_**

**_Cast : Kim Junsu, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Jung Yunho and others_**

**_Warning! Yaoi or BL a.k.a BOYLOVE, Typo(s), Dont Like Dont Read!_**

**_A_A Happy Reading A_A_**

(^_^)

.

**Chapter 1**

.

Meong.. meong..

"Hm, Waeyo Leo-ah?"

Seekor kucing bernama Leo itu menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya pada paha tuannya yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Pemilik kucing bernama Leo itu adalah seorang namja bermata sipit dan pipi chubby, bisa di sebut dia memiliki paras terlalu imut dan cute untuk ukuran seorang namja. Pemuda imut itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang terletak tepat di bawah sebuah pohon sakura nan rindang karena memang sedang bermekaran.

Karena saat ini musim semi sedang berlangsung di negeri ini.

"Leo-ah."

Namja imut itu meraba kucing-nya, hingga dengan sendirinya kucing itu berhambur ke atas pangkuannya. Ia pun mengusap lembut punggung kucing yang sedang bergelung di pangkuannya itu.

Meong..

"Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku.. hah.. bagaimana keindahan musim semi? Bagaimana keindahan sakura yang tengah bermekaran, eoh? Kata orang... sakura itu sangat cantik?"

Pemuda imut itu merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari menengadah ke langit. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Hingga angin menerpa membuat beberapa kelopak sakura jatuh mengenai wajah serta tangannya.

Meong.. Leo kembali menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya ke perut namja imut itu, membuat tuannya terkikik geli karena ulahnya.

"Eu kyang kyang~" namja imut itu berusaha menjauhkan Leo yang terus menggosok perutnya. "Ya, kau kucing nappeon, eoh.."

Akhirnya, dengan sedikit kesusahan, kucing bernama Leo itu pun menghentikan aksinya.

"Leo-ah, bisakah suatu hari nanti aku melihat sakura?" Nampak ukiran senyum miris di bibir plum namja imut itu setelah kalimatnya. Ia menarik napas berat. "Kurasa tidak akan bisa Leo-ah."

"Siapa bilang tidak bisa, eoh. Hyung yakin, Suatu hari nanti kau bisa melihat sakura.. Suie."

"... H-hyung? Yunho hyung? Sejak kapan di situ, eoh?" tangan namja imut yang di panggil –Suie itu meraba sesuatu di sampingnya, guna memastikan sosok di sampingnya benar-benar –Hyung-nya.

"Sejak tadi... sejak kau berbicara dengan Leo. Hahaaa.."

Suie atau lebih tepatnya Kim Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya "Hyung!"

Namja dengan nama lengkah Jung Yunho itu pun kembali tertawa melihat tingkah namja imut di sampingnya. "Jja~ kita kembali ke sekolah. Bibi sudah sangat cemas mencarimu."

"Aish, eomma suka berlebihan. Sudah ku bilang aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri. Jangan karena aku buta, dia selalu meremehkanku!"

Yunho mendesah pelan mendengar ucapan Junsu, ia tersenyum miris. "Suie, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, eoh. Bibi tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dia hanya mengkuatirkanmu, karena dia sangat sangat sangaaaaat menyayangimu."

Junsu tertunduk, dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby-nya. "Mianhae."

Yunho menghapus jejak air mata itu. "Ssssttt, ingat pesan paman, eoh. Uri dolphin tidak boleh cengeng. Harus kuat menjalani kehidupan ini karena disini... ada eomma dan Hyung.. dan juga Leo."

Junsu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Sebuah senyuman mulai terukir di bibirnya. "Gomawo Yunho hyung."

"Nah, itu baru Junsuie-nya hyung." Ucap Yunho sembari menuntun Junsu untuk berdiri. Ia meraih sebuah tongkat yang tersandar di kursi di dekat Junsu, lalu memberikannya pada namja imut itu. "Jja~ kita kembali ke sekolah."

Junsu hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Yunho yang menuntunnya. Di ikuti juga dengan Leo yang mengekor di belakang keduanya.

.

**Kim Junsu**, namja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu adalah seorang penyandang tuna netra. Junsu buta semenjak di lahirkan. Dia di besarkan oleh keluarga Kim yang hidup sederhana. Ayahnya sudah tiada semenjak ia berumur empat belas tahun. Tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu setelah ia lulus SMP. Sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang yang mempunyai sebuah kantin di sebuah sekolah elite di Seoul, Tohoshinki Senior High School.

Junsu tak lagi meneruskan pendidikannya karena ibunya tak lagi mampu menyekolahkannya di sekolah khusus penyandang cacat, namun Junsu tak pernah putus asa. Di tengah keterbatasannya, ia terus belajar dan belajar. Dengan Yunho di sampingnya, yang selalu bersedia menjadi guru-nya. Bahkan matanya ketika Junsu ingin mengetahui tentang dunia yang tak pernah ia lihat semenjak ia di lahirkan.

**Jung Yunho?**

Dia adalah seorang yatim piatu yang di asuh oleh kedua orang tua Junsu sejak kecil. Hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Junsu. Yunho adalah murid pintar, hingga sampai pendidikan SHS-nya, ia bisa bersekolah di Tohoshinki SHS melalui beasiswa murid berprestasi.

_Yunho-ah, Paman rasa, waktu paman tak lama lagi. Tolong jaga Junsu kami. Paman hanya percaya padamu._

Kalimat terakhir namja yang telah membesarkannya penuh kasih sayang bak seorang ayah itu terus di ingat Yunho. Karena itu lah, sampai detik ini ia terus berjuang dan giat belajar, supaya suatu hari kelak bisa menjadi seorang dokter. Dengan begitu, ia tidak hanya bisa menjaga Junsu, juga bisa menyembuhkan Junsu.

.

.

**Tohoshinki SHS..**

Sekolah elit milik keluarga Kim ini tengah di hebohkan oleh berita mengenai kedatangan anak tunggal pemilik sekolah ini dari Amerika hari ini. Karena mulai hari ini, penerus Kim Group itu akan bersekolah disini.

Kehebohan terjadi di depan pintu gerbang sekolah yang kini di ramaikan oleh murid-murid yang ingin menyambut kedatangan 'pangeran' mereka itu. Kabarnya, pangeran mereka itu sangat tampan bahkan mendekati cantik. Dengan mata besar serta bibir semerah buah cerry. Begitulah ciri-ciri namja itu yang tengah di perbincang oleh gadis-gadis bahkan para murid laki-laki yang terlihat tak sabar menunggu di gerbang.

Tak lama, sebuah lamborgini hitam memasuki pintu gerbang Tohoshinki SHS menuju parkiran sekolah itu. Pintu mobil mewah itu di terbuka, detik berikutnya seorang namja tampan-cantik keluarga dari mobil itu.

Sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya –smirk terukir dari cherry lips-nya ketika melihat semua mata menatapnya takjum. Detik berikutnya ia melepas kaca mata hitam yang menutupi Doe eyes-nya.

Semua yeoja bahkan namja menahan napas. Benar. Apa yang selama ini di katakan, bahwa pangeran mereka memanglah tampan ah ani! Cantik bahkan melebihi semua yeoja yang berada di sekolah tersebut.

**Kim Jaejoong**

Itu lah nama putra tunggal pemilik sekolah ini. Dengan senyum angkuhnya, ia berjalan melewati kerumunan manusia yang menatapnya penuh takjum.

Namja cantik itu berhenti di depan sebuah sepeda butut yang ia anggap menghalangi jalannya.

Braaak! Dengan sekali tendangan, ia membuat sepeda butut itu tergeletak dengan beberapa bagian yang rusak.

Satu penjelasan yang terlupakan. Bahwa pangeran Tohoshinki ini adalah namja angkuh dan sombong.

Dengan mempertahankan senyuman angkuhnya, Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

Di sebuah taman, lebih tepatnya taman yang cukup luas di Tohoshinki, seorang namja tampan nampak tengah menyandarkan punggung-nya dibawah sebuah pohon sakura. Dengan sebuah buku di tangannya serta earphone yang menelpel di telinganya, pemuda itu nampak begitu tenggelam dengan dunia-nya sendiri. Tak begitu mengindahkan keadaan sekitar yang memang sepi.

Meong.. meong..

"Leo-ah, eoddiga?"

Samar-samar, namja tampan itu mendengar suara kucing dan.. seseorang. Ia yakin saat ini jam pelajar tengah berlangsung. Apakah ada murid lain yang membolos selain dirinya?

Meoooong!

"Leo-ah.. kau dimana?"

Pemuda tampan itu pun melepas earphone guna memastikan. Detik berikutnya ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Benar saja, ada seekor kucing yang tengah berlari serta...

"Leo-ah-" Bruuuk! "A-akkhh!"

Seorang namja imut yang tengah berlari-lari kecil mengejar kucing yang ia yakin bernama Leo itu. Namja imut itu terjatuh? Aneh sekali? Mengapa bisa terjatuh? Apa dia tidak bisa lihat? Batin namja tampan itu.

Sifatnya yang memang terkenal cuek dan anti sosial, membuatnya mengabaikan kejadian itu. namun..

"Leo-ah-" Bruuuk~

Lagi? Kembali pemuda tampan itu melirik namja imut tadi. Sepertinya ia kembali terjatuh. Akhirnya pemuda tampan itu meletakkan bukunya lalu bangkit dan beranjak menolong namja imut tadi. "Gwenchanayo? Mengapa kau bisa terjatuh? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat?"

Namja imut itu tercengang mendengar pertanyaan dari seseorang bersuara husky itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya hendak menghadap seseorang itu, namun nyatanya ia malah membelakangi seseorang itu.

Sekarang pemuda itu tahu, kalau namja imut itu ternyata...

"Mianhae.. aku tidak bermaksud." Ucapnya menyesal atas kalimatnya tadi. Ia pun berlari menghampiri seekor kucing yang berjongkok tak jauh dari keduanya. Lalu kembali ke sisi pemuda imut tadi. "Kau mencari Leo. Ini.." ucapnya sembari menyerahkan kucing bernama Leo itu pada pemiliknya.

Namja imut itu memeluk Leo erat. "G-ghamsahamnida." Ucapnya sembari menunduk sebentar. Ia pun kembali memutar tubuhnya hendak pergi namun di tahan oleh tangan seseorang.

"Kalau kau bersedia, biar ku antar. Kemana tujuanmu?"

Namja imut itu terdiam. Jujur saja ia memang sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya kembali ke kantin. Dengan sedikit ragu, namja imut itu pun mengangguk. "Ke kantin sekolah."

Mereka pun berjalan bergandengan menuju kantin sekolah..

.

.

Namja tampan dan anti sosial itu bernama... **Park Yoochun.**

Salah satu murid Tohoshinki. Pemuda ini memang terkenal dingin, cuek dan anti sosial. Sehingga tak banyak yang mengenal dan mengetahui keberadaannya meski keluarganya sendiri tak kalah kaya dari keluarga Jaejoong.

Yoochun memang suka menyendiri bahkan tak punya satu orang pun teman di sekolah. Ia sering membolos dan menyendiri di taman, atap sekolah ataupun tempat lain yang jarang di kunjungi orang lain.

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Sapa Lee Sonsaengnim sembari tersenyum pada anak-anak didiknya.

"Pagi Sonsaengnim!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru, dan Sae'nim rasa kalian sudah mengetahui tentangnya." Jeda sejenak, Lee Sonsaengnim memandang kearah pintu. "Silahkan masuk Kim Jaejoong-ssi."

Yang di panggil pun muncul dari luar pintu memasuki kelas itu dengan wajah angkuhnya. Tak ada senyuman hangat, yang ada hanya wajah datar tak berminat khas kesombongan. "Ku rasa tak perlu perkenalan, ani? Karena kalian semua pasti mengenalku!" ucapnya dengan menatap tak berminat semua mata yang menatapnya penuh kagum, kecuali satu orang. Seseorang yang tengah menatap ke arah jendela.

Lee Sonsaengnim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakukan Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau yang di sana!" kesal Jaejoong pada sosok namja yang nampak sama sekali tak berminat dengan kehadirannya. Selain sombong dan angkuh, Jaejoong juga sosok yang haus akan kehormatan. "Ya! Kau, namja yang tengah menatap keluar jendela! Apa kau sudah bosan sekolah disini, eoh."

Pemuda yang merasa dirinya di sebut itu pun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya. "Nde?"

Jaejoong nampak sangat kesal. Apa dia tidak mengenalku? Pikir Jaejoong. "Ya, apa kau tidak mengenal seorang Kim Jaejoong?"

Pemuda tampan itu nampak berfikir sejenak sembari menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong yang tengah memerah karena marah. "Aniyo."

What the hell!

"Kau! Di keluarkan!" ucap Jaejoong sembari melangkah angkuh pada kursi khusus yang telah di persiapkan untuknya. Benar, jauh-jauh hari Jaejoong sudah memerintahkan pihak sekolah agar menyiapkan sebuah bangku khusus untuknya.

Semua mata hanya menatap Yunho prihatin. Sementara yang di tatap hanya menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

.

.

Meong..

Leo melompat dari gendongan Junsu ketika kini ia telah sampai di kantin sekolah yang nampak sepi karena memang saat ini tengah ada kelas. "Gomawo sudah mengantarku."

"Nde, cheonma." Jawab pemuda itu singkat lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Junsu.

"Changkaman. Bolehkah aku tahu.. siapa penolongku?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu kembali menghadap Junsu. "Yoochun.. namaku Park Yoochun."

Junsu tersenyum. "Gomawo Yoochun-ssi."

"Lalu, apa aku boleh tahu siapa nama tuan-nya Leo?"

"K-kim Junsu.."

Yoochun tersenyum meski ia tahu namja imut itu tak dapat melihatnya. Tersenyum adalah hal yang jarang di lakukan pemuda tampan ini. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Junsu-ssi.."

Sebelum pergi, Yoochun sempat melihat senyum pemuda imut itu. Ia berani bersumpah, itu senyuman paling manis yang pernah ia lihat..

.

.

Braaak!

Tambah satu kalimat untuk mendiskripsikan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tak punya etika dan sopan santun.

Namja sombong itu membanting pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dan masuk begitu saja lalu duduk di depan kursi –hyung sepupunya itu.

Kangta! Kalau saja namja muda yang sudah menjadi seorang kepala sekolah di umur menginjak kepala tiga itu tak tahu kelakuan adik sepupunya ini, mungkin ia sudah jantungan oleh sikap Jaejoong.

"Hyung, aku mau kau mengeluarkan seorang murid di kelasku?"

Kangta mengerutkan keningnya. Belum satu hari Jaejoong berada di sekolah ini, sudah ada satu masalah yang timbul. Bagaimana dengan keadaan dua tahun kedepan. Mengingat ia masih berada di kelas dua SMA.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau ini kenapa eoh? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat masalah?"

Jaejoong menatap kesal namja tampan di depannya. "Ck! Bukan aku yang membuat masalah. Tapi murid bodoh itu!"

Kangta menghela napas."Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan, apa masalahnya?"

"D-dia... masalahnya.. d-dia tidak mengenal seorang Kim Jaejoong!" jelas Jaejoong dengan wajah cemberut.

"Pppffftt." Kangta menahan tawanya. Tak habis pikir apa saja yang di pelajari Jaejoong dulu di Amerika. Bukannya tambah dewasa, sifatnya tak ada ubahnya dengan Jaejoong ketika masih di sekolah dasar.

"Ya hyung? Mengapa kau tertawa?" sebal Jaejoong.

"Kau menyuruhku mengeluarkan murid hanya karena dia tak mengenal dirimu? Lelucon macam apa itu? sekarang katakan pada hyung, apa kau mengenal murid yang tak mengenalmu itu, eoh?"

Jaejoong tambah merengut. "A-aniyo.."

"Nah.. kau juga tidak mengenalnya. Sebaiknya kau ajak berkenalan terlebih dahulu, siapa tahu kalian bisa berteman." Ucap Kangta santai.

Jaejoong menatap kesal hyung sepupunya itu. Ia pun beranjak dari kursi lalu keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dengan kekekasan yang memuncak di ubun-ubun.

"Baiklah, aku memang belum bisa menendang murid pabbo itu. Tapi akan ku buat hidupnya bagai di neraka berada di sekolah ini." gumamnya di iringi dengan –smirk!

.

.

Setelah Bell tanda usainya jam terakhir kelas, semua murid Tohoshinki berhamburan meninggalkan sekolah mereka. Tak terkecuali dengan pangeran sekolah kita yang tengah berjalan angkuh menuju lamborgini-nya yang terparkir di parkiran sekolah.

Namun langkah angkuh itu terhenti ketika Doe eyes-nya menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya menyeringai. Ia ingat ketika menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini tadi, ia menendang sebuah sepeda butut hingga ia yakin sepeda itu rusak.

Ternyata sepeda butut itu milik seorang murid yang sudah sukses merusak mood-nya di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah. Pemuda yang bahkan namanya saja ia tak tahu. Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri namja itu.

"Oh, jadi sepeda yang tadi ku tendang itu... milikmu?" ucap Jaejoong dengan keangkuhan tingkat dewa-nya.

Yunho yang sedari tadi memeriksa kerusakan sepedanya kini menatap sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Namja cantik yang tadi di kelasnya. Ia kembali teringat peristiwa ketika di kelas..

Yunho menghela napas. "Ternyata kau yang merusaknya?"

Jaejoong tertawa mengejak. "Aku sangat menyesal. Karena.. seharusnya aku bukan hanya merusaknya, tetapi membuangnya. Karena sepeda bututmu itu tak pantas berada di sekolah ini."

Yunho terperangah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Kalau tadi ia memang tak tahu tentang pemuda cantik ini, kali ini ia sudah tahu. Tepatnya mencari tahu. Anak tunggal Kim Group sekaligus pemilik Tohoshinki. Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal angkuh dan sombong.

Yunho menghela napas berat. Ia tahu persis bagaimana menghadapi manusia sombong seperti namja ini. Lebih baik tak di ladeni. Lagi pula, ia masih ingin bersekolah disini. Karena bukan tidak mungkin Jaejoong bisa membuatnya di keluarkan kalau membuat masalah dengannya.

"Baiklah tuan muda Kim. Mulai besok, ku pastikan kau tidak akan melihat sepeda bututku lagi di parkiran sekolah. Permisi!" Ucap Yunho cukup tenang, ia berusaha meredam emosi. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tampak kesal.

"B-berani sekali dia.. haish."

Yang Jaejoong mau, pemuda itu mengemis minta maaf kalau perlu berlutut di hadapannya, tanpa ia pikirkan apa salah pemuda itu. Ck!

.

.

Junsu bersandar di kepala kasurnya sembari memangku Leo. Ia mengusap-usap punggung kucing itu. "Leo-ah, apa kami bisa kembali bertemu? Apa dia juga murid Tohoshinki?"

Meong..

"Leo-ah, mengapa aku jadi memikirkannya?"

Meong..

"Si penolong itu.."

Meong meong..

"Kira-kira seperti apa wajahnya? Apa dia tampan?"

Meong..

"Leo-ah, haish! Jawab aku.."

Kucing bernama Leo itu pun melompat dari pangkuan Junsu. Nampaknya kucing itu merajuk karena tuannya memarahinya.

.

.

Esok harinya..

Junsu berdiri di taman sekolah Tohoshinki, kali ini ia membawa tongkatnya serta Leo yang berada dalam dekapannya. Telinganya ia pasang guna mendengar jikalau ada seseorang menghampirinya.

Nde, dia memang mengharapkan seseorang. Seseorang yang kemarin ia temui. Disini..

Tepat pada waktu yang sama..

Cukup lama Junsu menunggu, sepertinya tak ada siapapun di taman itu. Mungkin, namja itu tengah mengikuti kelas. Pikir Junsu.

Tanpa Junsu ketahui, sebenarnya sedari tadi.. seseorang berdiri menyandarkan bahunya di pohon sakura yang tak jauh darinya terus memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum..

"Leo-ah, dia tidak datang.."

"Eoh, kita kan memang tidak janjian. Wajar saja dia tidak datang.."

"Tapi.. aku ingin sekali mendengar suaranya.."

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada suaranya.."

Yoochun sempat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Junsu, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang menginginkan kembali pertemuan ini. Pemuda imut yang semalaman memenuhi pikirannya itu juga menginginkan kembali pertemuan itu. Yoochun pun berjalan mendekati namja imut yang telah mencuri hatinya itu.

"Apa kau.. menungguku?"

Praaang! Brruuuk!

Tongkat dan Leo pun terlepas dari genggaman tangan Junsu ketika telinga-nya menangkap suara husky yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta itu. Ia menelan ludah serta menunduk. Rona merah pun tercipta di kedua pipi gembulnya.

Meong meong...

"A-aku.. a-aniyo.."

"Benarkah, apa suaraku sangat bagus hingga membuatmu jatuh cinta bahkan hanya dengan satu kali pertemuan.."

Meong.. meong.. Leo mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di kaki Junsu.

Junsu benar-benar malu. Aigooo!

"Sayang sekali aku harus kembali kekekas. Tapi bagaimana kalau besok kita kembali bertemu disini.."

Junsu masih membatu. Hingga ia merasakan seseorang menyentuh tangannya. Lebih tepatnya Yoochun meraih tangan Junsu untuk mengembalikan Leo serta tongkat Junsu yang tadi sempat terjatuh.

"Sampai jumpa lagi.. Junsuie."

Yoochun tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Junsu yang bahkan tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Ia terlalu shock dan gugup..

.

Setelah gagal mengeluarkan Yunho dari sekolah, Jaejoong tak kan menyerah sampai disitu, dan seperti yang telah ia katakan kalau ia akan membuat hidup Yunho bagai di neraka berada di sekolah ini.

Jaejoong sudah mencari tahu tentang nama namja itu, ia ketahui bernama Jung Yunho, salah satu murid penerima beasiswa. Hah, murid seperti itu berani mengangkat kepalanya ketika berhadapan dengan seorang pangeran sekolah sepertinya.

Benar-benar cari mati!

Dia bahkan bersekolah atas belas kasihan dari keluargaku. Batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap tajam kearah namja yang tengah sibuk melayani para pembeli di kantin sekolah. Satu lagi yang ia tahu, pemuda miskin itu membantu bibinya yang berjualan di kantin sekolah ini.

Bahkan bukan hanya dia, keluarganya pun hidup dari belas kasihan keluargaku!

Satu yang Jaejoong lupa. Sesuatu yang mereka peroleh bukanlah bentuk dari belas kasihan melainkan dari bekerja keras serta usaha. Namun pikiran angkuh Jaejoong tak akan mengenal apa itu kerja keras dan usaha..

Pemuda cantik itu tengah bersandari di tembok koridor penghubung ruangan-ruangan kelas dan kantin sekolah. "Bahkan dengan satu kalimat dariku, kau dan keluarga bisa ku tendang dari sini."

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan koridor menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, hingga tak mengetahui sebuah bahaya tengah mengancam.

Yunho yang hendak kembali kekelas tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan seorang murid yang dengan sengaja hendak menjatuhkan sebuah pot bunga tepat di atas kepala Kim Jaejoong. Melihat itu pun tanpa pikir panjang Yunho berlari menghampiri pemuda itu pun lalu mendorongnya hingga..

Braaaakkk!

Jaejoong sangat shock ketika seseorang mendorongnya hingga tersungkur lalu seseorang yang mendorongnya itu kini berada di atas tubuhnya. Namun detik berikutnya yang membuatnya terkejut adalah sebuah pot bunga yang jatuh pecah di dekat kepalanya.

Jaejoong kembali menatap namja yang masih tak beranjak dari atas tubuhnya. Deg! Entah itu bunyi detak jantung siapa? Karena keduanya kini sibuk menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"M-menyingkirlah dari tubuhku!" pekik Jaejoong setelah ia tersadar. "Berani sekali kau mendorongku! Brengseeek!" ia menatap tajam Yunho.

Yunho pun segera bangkit dan membantu Jaejoong berdiri setelah mendengar pekikan namja cantik itu. "Hah, pantas saja seseorang ingin mencelakaimu. Benar-benar tak tahu terima kasih. Seharusnya tadi aku biarkan orang itu memecahkan kepalamu ini. Mungkin setelah pecah, akan mengurangi sedikit kadar kesombonganmu!"

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar ucapan Yunho. Sadar atau tidak, ia sedikitnya merasa bersalah. Bagaimana pun namja ini telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Bahkan sebelumnya ia berniat menghancurkan hidup namja yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

"Tuaa muda Kim yang terhormat, bersikaplah lebih baik dan hargailah orang-orang di sekitarmu.. kalau tidak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi." Yunho melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Jaejoong menggempalkan tangannya. "Aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Kangta hyung!" gumamnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

.

**TBC**

.

Annyeon Readers-deul FFn, karena kangen ngepost FF di mari, karena itu post disini..kkkk!

Kira2 ada yang suka engga? Klo gada aku hapus deh n lanjutin di group FB!

Silent readers itu menjatuhkaaan mental! ._. wks! Bikin down!

Review or delete? Entahlaah.. silahkan Review! Gomawoo!


	2. Chapter 2

(^_^)

.

**Chapter 2**

.

"Mwoo? Ada seseorang ingin mencelakaimu dengan menjatuhkan pot bunga tepat di kepalamu?" Kangta menatap tak percaya pada sepupu-nya. Beberapa saat yang lalu Jaejoong telah menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami pada sepupunya itu, termasuk tentang seorang murid yang membuatnya kesal itu yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Nde, haish.. hyung, kau harus segera menyelidikanya!"

"Masalahnya, di atas sekolah tak ada CCTV, kita tidak bisa tahu siapa pelakukanya Jae. Lalu, bagaimana dengan murid yang telah menyelamatkamu?"

Jaejoong sempat tertegun, namun detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali angkuh. "Bagaimana apanya?"

Kangta memutar bola matanya. "Dia telah menyelamatkanmu, ani? Kemarin saja kau bersikeras ingin mengeluarkannya. Sebenarnya siapa nama murid itu, Jae?"

"Namanya... Jung Yunho.."

"Mwooo?" Kangta sangat terkejut. "Ck! Jung Yunho itu murid berprestasi dan kebanggaan sekolah, kau jangan seenaknya mengeluarkannya, Jae."

"Aish, aku kan tidak jadi mengeluarkannya Hyung. Jangan memarahku.."

Kangta menghela napas berat. "Dia sudah menyelamatkanmu, sebaiknya tunjukkan sisimu sebagai manusia Jae. Minta maaflah padanya."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu dengan menunjukkan sisi manusia, eoh?"

"Hah, maksudku.. bagaimanapun juga dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu Jae. Kau bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih, aku yakin itu. Lalu minta maaf lah atas kesalahanmu kemarin." Jelas Kangta.

"A-apa perlu melakukan itu hyung?"

Sekali lagi Kangta menghela napas. "Pikirkanlah sendiri Jae. Setidaknya lakukan demi kepalamu yang berisi kesombongan itu yang telah ia selamatkan." Sindri Kangta.

Jaejoong cemberut mendengar ucapan Hyung sepupunya itu. Yang mengatakan kalau ia juga –Sombong. Huh? Jjinjayo? Bantin Jaejoong.

.

.

Junsu menghela napas. Ia sudah sangat teramat bosan menunggu Yoochun yang tak kunjung datang di taman sekolah, tempat pertemuan keduanya. Kalau ia tak salah hitung, mungkin sudah lebih dari satu jam dari waktu janjian keduanya.

Moeng meong.. Leo masih di sana menemaninya seperti biasa..

Jenuh, akhirnya Junsu pun memilih pergi meninggalkan taman sekolah dan kembali ke kantin. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu... atau lebih tepatnya seseorang..

Yoochun kah?

Apa sedari tadi ia sudah datang?

Lalu mengapa tidak menghampirinya?

Aneh sekali namja ini.. batin Junsu.

"Y-yoochun-ssi?" tanya Junsu yang kini sudah memundurkan sedikit dirinya dari Yoochun.

"Nde.. ini aku." Ucap Yoochun dengan husky-nya yang sangat Junsu sukai.

"Apa kau sudah datang sedari tadi?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai. Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud terlambat dari waktu pertemuan kita. Hanya saja, kemarin aku lupa memberitahumu kalau hari ini aku ada kuis." Jelas Yoochun.

Benar saja, bahkan napas Yoochun masih tersengal mengingat ia berlari menuju taman sekolah setelah menyelesaikan kuis di kelas.

"Tidak apa-apa Yoochun-ssi. Tidak perlu meminta maaf.."

Jantung Junsu berdebar saat ia merasakan Yoochun menggenggam erat tangannya. "Ikutlah denganku.."

.

.

_Dia sudah menyelamatkanmu, sebaiknya tunjukkan sisimu sebagai manusia Jae. Minta maaflah padanya._

"Hah~" Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya berat. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mengabaikan ucapan Kangta itu, namun entah mengapa ada sisi hatinya yang memerintahkan pikirannya untuk melakukan perintah sepupunya itu.

Dum dum dum!

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho yang tengah berlari-lari di lapangan basket. Lebih tepatnya pemuda itu tengah bermain basket.

Dum dum dum!

_Yunho tak hanya berprestasi di bidang akademik, namun juga olah raga._

"Mau bertanding basket denganku, kalau aku kalah, besok kau boleh kembali memarkir sepeda bututmu di parkiran sekolah."

Yunho menghentikan aksi _dribbling ball_-nya lalu menghadap seseorang yang ternyata Kim Jaejoong. "Baiklah.. kita selesaikan dalam waktu sepuluh menit, tuan muda." Jawab Yunho sembari melirik jam di dinding lapanga tersebut.

.

Junsu duduk manis sambil menunggu apa yang akan Yoochun lakukan. Ia sendiri tak tahu Yoochun membawanya kemana. Yang jelas, namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi lalu meletakkan Leo di pangkuannya.

"Suie.. bolehkan aku memanggilmu Suie?"

Junsu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun. Namun tanpa keraguan ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hey Leo-ah, mau kan kau menjadi temanku?" ucap Yoochun sembari mengelus punggung Leo.

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya. Mengapa Yoochun tiba-tiba berbicara dengan Leo. Itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri yang sering berbicara dengan Leo.

Meong..

"Leo-ah, karena mulai sekarang kau temanku, bisakah aku meminta bantuan padamu.. hm?"

"Y-yoochun-ssi? Mengapa kau terus berbicara dengan Leo?" tanya Junsu dengan bibir mengerucut. Ugh! Dia berada di samping Yoochun, namun mengapa namja itu mengabaikannya malah berbicara dengan Leo.

"Bukankah kau juga sering melakukannya, Suie? Lalu, mengapa kau tidak memperbolehkanku berbicara dengan Leo."

Ucapan Yoochun itu membuat Junsu tertunduk malu. "... itu."

Meong...

Yoochun tertawa pelan. "Aku juga ingin menjadi teman Leo, memang kau tidak mengizinkanku berteman dengan Leo nde?"

"Eoh?" Junsu kembali mengerutkan kening. "B-boleh kok.."

"Hm, baiklah.. gomawo nde Suie. Nah Leo-ah, sekarang aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil bermain piano untukmu. Kau pasti menyukainya, karena seseorang pernah bilang padamu bukan, kalau suaraku telah membuatnya jatuh cinta."

Meong..

Wajah Junsu merah merona bak tomat mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Bolehkan ia sedikit percaya diri. Kalau sebenarnya lagu itu di nyanyikan untuknya.

Yoochun mulai menekan tuts piano di depannya..

_Midul su itnayo naye ggoomsogeso.. Neonun mabobe bbajin gongjurangol_

Onjena norul hyanghan momjisen.. Sumanun oryo-oomboonijiman

Kurona onjena gudun tajimbboonijyo.. Dashi norul guhago malgorago

Dusonul moa gido haetjyo.. Ggutopnun yonggiwa jihyel tallago

Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa dia menyanyikan lagu yang sering appa nyanyikan buatku ketika kecil. Batin Junsu.

_Mabobe songul jina nupul konno.. Odume donggul sok molli gudega boyo_

Ije naye sonul jababoayo.. Uriye momi ddoorunun gosul nuggijyo

Yoochun tersenyum melihat namja imut di sampingnya kini nampak tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

_Jayuropge cho hanurul.. Naragado nollaji marayo_

Yoochun sempat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Junsu juga ikut bernyanyi, dan suara Junsu benar-benar sangat merdu.

_Uri ape pyolchyojil sesangi.. Nomuna sojoonghe hamggeramyon_

Yoochun mengakhiri tuts piano-nya sembari tersenyum menatap Junsu yang masih setia dengan senyum mengembangnya.

.

Yunho melempar keatas bola di tangannya, pertanda pertandingannya dan Jaejoong di mulai. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama-sama melompat untuk meraih bola tersebut. Walapun tak setinggi Yunho, tapi kecepatan Jaejoong dalam melompak tak bisa di remehkan, sehingga bola berada di tangannya.

Dum dum dum!

Jaejoong menyeringai pada Yunho seiring dribbling ball-nya kearah ring. Namun Yunho tak begitu saja membiarkan namja cantik itu mengalahkannya yang merupakan seorang kapten basket sekolah. Jaejoong berhasil mendekati ring dan bersiap melakukan lay-up dengan dua langkah lalu meloncat, namun dari sampingnya Yunho memotong dan merebut bola.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal, ia pun segera mengejar Yunho yang kini sudah men-_dribbling ball_ kearah ring. Tak begitu susah dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama kini Yunho sudah berada di dekat ring.

Dum dum!

Bersiap melakukan lay-up dengan lompatan kearah ring dan... terlalu percaya diri sehingga shooting pertama Yunho gagal.

Jaejoong tertawa puas dengan senyum mengejek. "Terlalu percaya diri, Jung!"

"Aku sengaja mengalah, tuan mudah." Balas Yunho. "Lalu, apa untungnya bagimu kalau aku yang kalah?"

Jaejoong menyeringai lagi. "Kau... keluar dari tim basket! Karena aku yang akan menggantikanmu sebagai kapten."

Dum dum dum! Jaejoong kembali membawa bola ke ring Yunho..

"Sayangnya, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.. tuan muda!" Yunho sudah berhasil menyusul Jaejoong hingga keduanya terlibat perebutan bola cukup sengit. Hingga pada akhirnya, Yunho kembali menguasai bola dan berhasil melakukan shooting ke ring Jaejoong.

Dua skor buat Yunho. Kembali keduanya terlibat dalam perebutan bola yang semakin sengit. Namun kali ini Jaejoong berhasil menyamakan kedudukan. Hingga sekitar sepuluh menit hampir berlalu, skor keduanya seri, 8-8.

Saat ini bola tengah berada di tangan Yunho, ia melirik jam di dinding yang sekitar lima detik lagi sepuluh menit pertandingan berlalu. Yunho pun memutuskan melakukan shooting di luar garis dan berhasil. Hingga ia meraih 3 point dan lima detik berlalu. Skor akhir pertandingan Yunho dan Jaejoong 11-8, yang di menangkan Yunho.

Dum dum..

"Hosh.. hosh hosh.." Jaejoong terbaring sembari menatap miris bola yang masih terus memantul dibawa ring miliknya. Siaaaal! Batinnya.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Sejenak namja cantik itu terdiam dan nampak ragu menyambut uluran tangan Yunho.

"Baiklah, ku akui kali ini kau menang, Jung!" ucap Jaejoong sembari menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong. "Tapi tidak untuk lain kali!" lanjutnya lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho. Jaejoong pun berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket serta Yunho yang hannya bisa menatap punggung-nya. "Oh ya Jung Yunho, terima kasih karena telah menolongku.." ucap Jaejoong sejenak berbalik menghadap Yunho lalu kembali melangkah pergi.

"Yeoppo.. aku rasa aku menyukainya.." bisik Yunho yang tak di denga oleh Jaejoong.

.

"Leo-ah, apa kau suka lagunya, hm?" tanya Yoochun sembari mengelus punggung Leo yang masih bergelung nyaman di pangkuan Junsu. Ketiganya kini sudah kembali ke taman belakang sekolah, tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Y-ya, m-mengapa sedari tadi kau terus berbicara dengan k-kucing?" tanya Junsu yang sepertinya cemburu karena merasa di abaikan.

"Bukankah kau juga sering bicara dengan Leo, eoh?" tanya Yoochun balik.

Junsu tertunduk malu. "I-itu..."

Yoochun tersenyum lagi melihat wajah merona namja imut itu. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit kedua pipi gembul yang memerah bak buah apel itu.

"Leo-ah, suatu hari nanti, bolehkan aku menggantikan posisimu, eoh?"

Junsu terpaku mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Menggantikan posisi Leo? Apa maksdunya?

"Oh ya, Suie.. ku rasa aku harus kembali kekelas sekarang. Besok, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"

Suara Yoochun membawa Junsu kembali kealam sadarnya. "Ah, nde.. sampai bertemu besok, Yoochunnie.."

Chu!

Deg! Jantung Junsu berdebar ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipinya. Sesuatu yang hangat.. benarkah, Yoochun menciumnya?

"Kau bisa kembali sendirikan?"

"N-nde.. b-bisa kok, Yoochunnie." Jawab Junsu terbata-bata.

"Sampai besok, Junsuie.."

Sembari menormalkan kembali jetak jantungnya, Junsu berusaha tersenyum mengiringi kepergian Yoochun. Hingga ia bisa merasakan tak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sampingnya..

.

.

Yoochun memasuki area parkiran sekolah dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tentu saja saat ini pikirannya tengah di penuhi oleh namja imut yang beberapa hari ini menemani hari-harinya ketika di taman sekolah.

"Hai, Yoochun-ah.."

Baru saja Yoochun ingin memasuki mobilnya, suara seseorang yang pernah ia kenal menghentikannya. Yoochun menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Seorang namja cantik tengah tersandar di samping mobilnya terparkir, dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan didadanya.

"Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Hallo... calon tunangan.." Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil Yoochun lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Sementara Yoochun hanya berdiri mematung berusaha mencerna keadaan.

**-TBC-**

Maaf -_- pendek dan ga menarik/ setengah hati buat ff ini... benar2 ga ada semangat buat nulis hiks...

Btw disini ada yg member group YS INA FF ga? pernah baca ff Yunjaeyoosu yg IDS ga? di situ YunJae jahat tapi.. hehehee xD  
kalo belum pernah biar aku repost ._. #klo mau sih..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

.

_ "Jaejoong?"_

_Jaejoong menyeringai. "Hallo... calon tunangan.." Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil Yoochun lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Sementara Yoochun hanya berdiri mematung berusaha mencerna keadaan. _

.

Buuuuk!

Yoochun masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu membanting sedikit pintu mobil itu. Ia lalu menatap lekat namja cantik yang nampak santai duduk di sebelahnya. Memastikan namja di sebelahnya itu benar-benar Kim Jaejoong.

Yoochun menarik napas lalu memijat keningnya. "Sejak kapan kau berada di Seoul, Jae?"

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya. "Huwooo, santai Chun." Ia menyeringai. "Hm, kira-kira sudah satu minggu. Wae? Bukankah seharusnya kau menyambut baik calon tunanganmu ini, eoh?"

"Sudah ku bilang, ani? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau menerima pertunangan ini. Ingat itu! lagi pula, aku sudah punya kekasih!"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. "O-omooo, benarkan? Ckck! Ternyata tuan muda Park yang terhormat ini punya waktu juga untuk mencari seorang kekasih, eoh?" ucap Jaejoong yang terkesan dengan nada mengejek sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau kira siapa yang sanggup menolak pesona seorang Park Yoochun, eoh!"

"Hahahaaa.." Jaejoong tertawa sembari menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya, suatu kebiasaan seorang Kim Jaejoong. "Ckck, sejak kapan uri frozen prince jadi narsis, eoh."

Yoochun memutar bola matanya. "Ya, sudah cukup mengataiku, eoh. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ck, bisakah pertanyaan itu ku jawab lain waktu. Setidaknya, berikan sebuah pelukan untuk menyambut kedatanganku, Park pabbo!"

Yoochun balas tersenyum lalu menarik sahabat kecilnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Bogoshippo, Chunnie." Bisik Jaejoong. "Nadooo.." balas Yoochun.

.

Yoochun dan Jaejoong memang berteman sejak kecil. Meski Yoochun yang terlampau cuek itu tak pernah mengakui itu. Karena baginya dari dulu Jaejoong hanya seorang namja usil yang suka mengganggu ketenangannya.

Yoochun yang terkenal cuek, dingin dan tak banyak bicara dan Jaejoong yang usil, ramah dan tak bisa diam. Kedua orang tua mereka merupakan teman baik dan rekan bisnis. Karena itulah keduanya kerap bersama sejak kecil.

Hingga suatu hari kedua orang tuanya sepakat untuk menjodohkan Yoochun dan Jaejoong untuk semakin mempererat persahabatan serta bisnis mereka.

Tentu saja Yoochun tak pernah setuju dengan rencana itu, begitu pula dengan Jaejoong..

Keduanya memang dekat, tapi sama sekali tak pernah sekali pun ada rasa cinta tumbuh sampai mereka dewasa. Keduanya hanya saling menyayangi sebagai teman dan saudara..

.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu, eoh? Ku dengar orang tua kita telah menyiapkan acara pertunangan kita tiga bulan lagi, Chunnie?" Jaejoong bersandar pada jok penumpang sembari menatap lekat sahabatnya yang tengah menyetir.

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong sejenak, lalu kembali fokus menyetir. "A-aku.. aku akan segera memperkenalkan kekasihku pada mereka agar mereka menghentikan perjodohan ini. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tenang saja, aku juga sudah punya rencana.."

.

.

Junsu berguling-guling di kasurnya sembari memeluk boneka lumba-lumba permberian Yunho. Sesekali ia berhenti, lalu tersenyum, lalu cemberut, tersenyum lagi, cemberut lagi dan begitulah seterusnya.

Aigooo, apa yang terjadi dengan uri Dolphin, eoh?

_Leo-ah, suatu hari nanti, bolehkan aku menggantikan posisimu, eoh?_

Ternyata ucapan Yoochun itulah yang menyebabkan Junsu terus uring-uringan. Ia terus memikirkan maksud dari ucapan Yoochun tersebut.

Ugh! Apa maksudnya menggantikan Leo, eoh? Leo yang selalu ada di sampingnya, Leo yang selalu di ajaknya bicara, Leo yang selalu ia peluk dan Leo yang selalu menemani tidurnya.

Pipi Junsu merah merona..

'Hanya memikirkannya saja jantungku berdebar-debar. Aigooo.. apa ini yang di sebut jatuh cinta?' batin Junsu. Ia meraba dadanya sendiri.

.

Di sisi lain, Yunho duduk di jendela kamarnya sembari memandangi langit gelap yang bertabur bintang. Sebuah senyum terukir begitu saja di bibir hati miliknya. Senyuman itu datang dari seseorang yang telah membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Seseorang yang sempat ia benci...

Namun kini seseorang itu entah mengapa juga ia rindukan..

_Oh ya Jung Yunho, terima kasih karena telah menolongku.._

'Dia... tak seburuk yang ku pikirkan selama ini..' batin Yunho sembari memejamkan matanya. Dengan mata tertutup itu, terlintas bayangan senyum seorang namja cantik..

.

.

Sama seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, Eomma Kim dan kedua anaknya, Junsu dan Yunho tengah menikmati sarapan. Terkadang mereka bercanda, Yunho suka sekali menggoda adiknya sampai Junsu merajuk dan Kim eomma hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Hey, Lumba-lumba berisik, mengapa hanya melamun, eoh. Nanti cantiknya hilang loh?" goda Yunho saat melihat Junsu yang hanya termenung di depan sarapannya.

"Mwo? Ya hyung! Aku ini namja bukan yeoja, aku tampan!" protes Junsu.

"Sudah-sudah, lanjutkan makan kalian." Lerai Kim eomma. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya.

"E-eomma, bolehkan Suie minta siapkan bekal?" tanya Junsu.

"Mwo? Kau minta bekal, ckck! Suie, kau itu sudah semakin gendut, aigoo." Lagi-lagi Yunho menggoda Junsu.

Pemuda imut itu kembali cemberut. "Hyuuung! Berhenti menggodaku, atau aku akan membuang boneka bambimu!"

"Mwo, kalau begitu hyung juga akan membuang Leo!"

"Ya! Hyung!"

"Aigooo, Yun, sudah-sudah.. jangan di lanjutkan bertengkarnya.. Baiklah Suie Chagi, eomma siapkan bekal untukmu.."

Junsu pun tersenyum senang lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke samping, dimana Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya.

.

.

"Aaaakkkhh Shiiiit! Bisa-bisanya mogok di saat seperti ini. Aish!

Seorang namja cantik terus mengumpat kesal sembari sesekali menendang lamborgini hitam-nya. Mobil mahal itu terparkir di pinggir jalan raya. Dengan kata lain, mobil itu tengah mogok. Lalu siapa namja cantik yang terus mengumpat itu.

"Brengseeek!"

Kim Jaejoong membuka kaca mata hitamnya, ia membuka pintu mobilnya lalu meraih tas yang berada di jok belakang dan menyampirkan tas itu di bahu.

Jaejoong kesal bukan karena ia takut akan terlambat sekolah. Ingatkan bahwa sekolah itu adalah milik keluarganya, jadi tidak akan ada yang memarahinya apabila terlambat, ani?

Hanya saja, Jaejoong bukan tipe namja yang suka mendapatkan masalah...

Setelah menelpon ke rumahnya untuk mengurusi mobil yang ia biarkan terpakir di pinggiran jalan itu, ia mencari sebuah taksi. Namun sepuluh menit berlalu tak ada taksi yang datang dalam keadaan kosong. Ck! Apa hari ini hari sialnya.

.

Seorang namja tampan berseragam SHS mengayun sepedahnya santai menuju sekolahnya. Pada zaman sekarang ini, memakai sepeda di tengah teman-temannya yang hampir semuanya membawa mobil mewah bukanlah perkara mudah, hanya kebesaran hati dan kesabaranlah yang mampu membuatnya bertahan dalam keterbatasan itu.

Namja tampan itu... Jung Yunho..

Yunho terlihat melamun di atas sepeda bututnya, hingga tak menyadari ia hampir menabrak seorang pejalan kaki yang hendak menyebrang.

"AAAAAAA!" keduanya, Yunho dan seorang namja yang hampir ia tabrak itu berteriak serempak. Namja yang hampir di tabrak Yunho itu pun jatuh tersungkur.

Yunho langsung turun dari sepedanya untuk membantu namja itu, hingga ia membiarkan sepeda bututnya terjatuh begitu saja. "Gwenchana, agashi?" entah karena terlalu shock atau apa yang membuat Yunho memanggil namja itu dengan sebutan 'agashi'.

Mata doe namja itu membulat saat namja yang hampir menabraknya itu memanggilnya 'agashi.' Apa dia buta? Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pemuda itu.

Dan...

"K-KAU?" lagi-lagi keduanya berucap berbarengan.

Jaejoong, nde Jaejoong lah namja itu. Jaejoong mendorong Yunho hingga namja tampan itu pun tersungkur. Setelah itu ia pun berdiri. "Shhiiiit! Ternyata kau dan sepeda bututmu itu yang hampir saja mencekalaiku!" kesal Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela napas berat. Bolehkan ia mencabut kata-katanya semalam, bahwa namja ini tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Karena nyatanya ia memang lebih buruk dari yang Yunho pikirkan.

Yunho terlalu malas meladeni Jaejoong. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya sejenak sembari berkata. "Mianhae tuan muda Kim.." setelah itu Yunho kembali meraih sepedanya. Hendak kembali melanjutkan perjalan yang sempat tertunda.

Namun...

"Aaaghh!"

Yunho menghentikan laju sepedanya lalu memutar kepalanya menghadap Jaejoong. "Gwenchana?"

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho. Ia meringis sembari mengelus lututnya. "Kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja setelah kau berhasil membuat lututku hampir patah, eoh?"

Yunho memutar bola matanya. Ck! Berlebihan sekali..

Mau tidak mau Yunho kembali turun dari sepedanya dan menghampiri Jaejoong. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Jaejoong-ssi. Aku akan membantumu." Tawar Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa mengejek. "Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan, eoh?"

"Aku bisa memboncengmu sampai ke sekolah.."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Kemudian kembali tertawa mengejek. "Kau pasti bercandakan, Jung!"

"Terserah, tapi yang ku tahu. Di daerah sini cukup sulit mencari taksi. Belum lagi, daerah ini sering terjadi tauran remaja. Hati-hati saja nanti bisa salah sasaran mereka." Yunho tersenyum puas melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang tampak gelisa. Setelah itu ia pun kembali menaiki sepedanya dan hendak melaju.

"Changkaman!" belum sempat Yunho mengayunkan sepedenya, Jaejoong menahan tangannya.

"Wae Jaejoong-ssi?"

Jaejoong nampak gelisa. "Ya, kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja, eoh. Berani melakukan itu aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi. Setidaknya bertanggung jawablah."

"Bertanggung jawab seperti apa?"

Jaejoong nampak gugup. "S-seperti mengantarku sampai sekolah..?"

"Tapi aku tidak punya mobil mewah, Jaejoong-ssi.."

"Lupakan!" bentak Jaejoong. "M-maksud, y-ya a-aku terpaksa menyetujui penawaranmu tadi.."

Yunho menyeringai. "Penawaran yang mana ya?"

Jaejoong memerah menahan marah sekaligus malu. "T-tentu saja pertanggung jawaban memboncengku sampai ke sekolah!"

Yunho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jja~ naiklah.."

Dengan sedikit ragu, Jaejoong pun naik di bangku belakang sepeda Yunho.

"Berpeganganlah Jaejoong-ssi.. aku akan ngebut.. karena kita sudah terlambat." Yunho mengayunkan sepedanya cukup kencang.

"Kyaaaaaah! Jung pabbo apa yang kau lakukaaaaaaan! Jangan ngebuuuuut!"

.

**At Tohoshinki SHS**

.

_Midul su itnayo naye ggoomsogeso.. Neonun mabobe bbajin gongjurangol  
Onjena norul hyanghan momjisen.. Sumanun oryo-oomboonijiman  
Kurona onjena gudun tajimbboonijyo.. Dashi norul guhago malgorago  
Dusonul moa gido haetjyo.. Ggutopnun yonggiwa jihyel tallago_

Di tempat biasa, di bawah pohon sakura di halaman sekolah, Junsu menunggu Yoochun.. bersama Leo dan sebuah box kecil yang berisi makanan.

Bernyayi dan sesekali namja imut itu tersenyum sembari terus berceloteh. Tentu saja ia mengajak Leo berbicara..

"Loe-ah, kenapa dia lama sekali.." bibirnya pun mengerucut imut.

"Apa dia lupa dengan pertemuan kita, eoh.."

Sementara Yoochun yang sebenarnya sudah berdiri tak jauh dari Junsu yang duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Junsu. Ia memang sengaja datang diam-diam agar tak ketahuan, dan selama sekitar lima menit ia terus menatap Junsu.

"Aku rasa... aku jatuh cinta.." gumam Yoochun pelan..

Setelahnya ia pun berjalan mendekati Junsu dan duduk di samping Junsu.

"C-chunnie?" kali ini Junsu sudah mengetahui kehadirannya. Tangannya terus meraba-raba mencari keberadaan Yoochun sampai akhirnya tangan itu tepat menyentuh pipi Yoochun.

Junsu gugup dan langsung menjauhkan tangannya namun Yoochun menahan tangan itu tetap berada disana. "C-chunnie kah?"

"Hai Leo-ya? Bagaimana kaburmu, eoh?"

Junsu cemberut dan langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari Yoochun. Aigooo, kenapa yang di tanya hanya Leo..

Yoochun tersenyum mendapati Junsu yang tengah cemberut. Menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan. Kembali ia meraih tangan Junsu dan meletakkannya di pipinya, lalu mengecup tangan itu.

"Eoh, apa yang kau bawa Suie? Apa ini untukuku, eoh?" tanya Yoochun yang langsung meraih kotak makanan yang di pangku Junsu sedari tadi.

Junsu menjadi panik dan gugup. Entah mengapa ia begitu malu.. "I-itu..." Junsu tertunduk. "Nde.. untukmu.."

Yoochun tersenyum. "Gomawo Suie, kau sangat baik.."

"C-cheonma.."

"Aku makan ya.." Yoochun membuka box makanan itu semangat lalu menyendokkan kedalam mulutnya. Bekal yang di bawakan Junsu adalah nasi goreng.

Meong..

"Ya, Loe! Kau mau ya? Aish tidak bisa.. karena Suie menyiapkan ini khusus untukku.. aku tidak mau membaginya denganmu.."

Junsu tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan konyol Yoochun. "Kau pelit sekali Chunnie.."

Meong.. kucing manis itu pun menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya di kaki Yoochun.

"Aish baiklah, aku akan membaginya denganmu.." Yoochun pun meletakkan separuh ikannya pada tutup box makanan itu lalu menyodorkannya pada Leo yang langsung meyambarnya.

"Eu kyangkyaaang~"

"Ya, kenapa tertawa, eoh? Kalau tertawa aku akan menciummu!"

Junsu tertunduk malu, namun entah mengapa ia tak bisa menahan tawanya hingga...

Chu~

Junsu membatu saat ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Kali ini.. Yoochun mencium bibirnya..

Hening..

"Suie, saranghae.."

.

Setelah sampai di sekolah sekitar satu jam yang lalu, Jaejoong dan Yunho tak lantas masuk kelas, karena Jaejoong memaksa Yunho mengantar dan menemaninya ke UKS dengan alasan pertanggung jawaban. Dengan terpaksa Yunho pun menyetujuinya.

Sementara Jaejoong dengan santainya berbaring di kasur yang di sediakan UKS sambil asik memainkan gadjet-nya, Yunho terus menghela napas dan bersabar karena ulah Jaejoong. Ia duduk di sofa.

"Jaejoong-ssi, apa kakimu tidak sakit lagi, eoh. Aku harus kembali kekelas?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadjet-nya lalu menatap Yunho sejenak, kemudian kembali lagi pada gadjet-nya.

Yunho sudah di batas ambang kesabarannya lalu berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Jaejoong, namun...

"Berani melangkah keluar, berarti kau setuju untuk keluar dari sekolah ini, Jung!"

Langkah Yunho terhenti lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong yang tak teralih dari gadjetnya. Ia pun melangkah menghampiri Jaejoong. "Ya, sebenarnya apa maumu, eoh?"

"Mauku.." Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya, lalu tersenyum manis pada Yunho. Namun entah mengapa Yunho justru merasakan firasat buruk. "Jadilah kekasihku.."

Hening.. Yunho membelalakkan mataya. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya namun... "MWOOOOO?"

.

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah mengapa keadaan semakin hening semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu Yoochun mencium bibirnya walau hanya sekilas. Serta ungkapan cinta itu..

"Suie, mianhae.." ucap Yoochun terdengar menyesal setelah menyadari Junsu yang –mungkin marah karena ia tiba-tiba mencium bibir Junsu.

"G-gwenchana.."

Junsu menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh. Benarkah namja di sampingnya ini mencintainya dengan tulus tanpa memperhitungkan kekurangannya. Rasanya Junsu masih sulit percaya. Karena terlalu cepat juga bagi mereka untuk menyadari rasa itu mereka yakini adalah cinta.

Benar, Junsu memang berharap.. atau lebih tepatnya berani berharap suatu hari nanti bisa memiliki Yoochun..

Tes.. tes..

"Suie, mengapa kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu.. Mianhae Suie.. mianhae.." Yoochun menjadi sedikit panik.

"T-tidak mungkin kau mencintaiku Chunnie. Mungkin itu hanya rasa empatimu atas kekuarangku.."

"..."

"A-aku.. sudah cukup bahagia menjadi temanmu.. jjinjaa."

"..."

"Yoochunnie sangat baik.."

Junsu meraih tongkatnya kemudian berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yoochun juga Leo yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Bagiku... Cinta itu adalah anugrah.. anugrah yang Tuhan titipkan padaku untuk memiliki rasa padamu Junsu.. mencintai tanpa syarat tidak menuntut kesempurnaan.. karena aku juga tidak sempurna Junsu.. hanya akan sempurnah bila adanya seorang Kim Junsu di sampingku.."

Junsu tertegun.. ia benar-benar tak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Mungkin ia tak bisa melihat kebenaran itu dari sorot mata Yoochun, tapi ia bisa merasakan itu dari dekapan erat Yoochun padanya.

"Hiks hiks.. a-aku.. juga mencintaimu Chunnie.."

Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Junsu kemudian membalikkan tubuh Junsu kearahnya. Ia meraih bahu Junsu lalu mencium kening Junsu cukup lama. "Nan jeongmal saranghae.."

Yoochun menarik Junsu kedalam pelukannya. Sementara Junsu masih terisak di dalam dekapannya..

Yoochun menyadari terlalu cepat untuk mereka saling mengungkapkan rasa ini, membuat keduanya dalam ikatan.. karena setelah ini akan banyak rintangan bagi Yoochun.

Orang tuanya pasti akan sangat menentang hubungan mereka, karena ia dan Jaejoong sudah di jodohkan sejak kecil. Namun Yoochun tak ingin menyerah..

Ia sudah bertekad untuk memperjuangkan apa yang ia inginkan.. selama ini ia tak lebih dari sebuah robot yang di kendalikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sudah saatnya ia membebaskan dirinya..

.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Jung Yunho.. maka aku tidak akan melaporkanmu ke polisis!"

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menatap tak percaya namja cantik yang masih terlihat santai setelah ucapan mengejutkan yang baru saja ia katakan..

"Hah, kau benar-benar gila, Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho sudah tak peduli dengan ucapan Jaejoong dan memilih beranjak dari tempat itu. "Terserah!" ucapnya kembali hendak melangkah pergi namun..

SREEEEK

Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho membuat namja itu kembali berbaik menghadapnya. Secepat kilat Jaejoong mendekatkan bibir keduanya hingga bertemu dan...

KLIK!

Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yunho kemudian meloncat turun dari ranjang setelah mendapatkan foto ia dan Yunho yang tengah berciuman..

"Jung, kalau kau menolak, kau akan tahu akibatnya.." Ucap Jaejoong dengan seringaiannya sembari memamerkan hasil fotonya pada Yunho lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mematung, berusaha mencerna keadaan.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

Ottokaheee? Udah lumayan panjang kaaan? Hehheee

maaf klo ada typo, ngantuk mau edit hehehe -V

Thx yg udah review! N keep review ndeee! Gomawooo xD


End file.
